1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet type printer that includes a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid in a pressure chamber from a nozzle by applying pressure fluctuations to the pressure chamber communicating with the nozzle.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus includes a liquid ejecting head and ejects various liquids from the ejecting head. As the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an image recorder such as an ink jet type printer or an ink jet plotter. However, in recent years, the liquid ejecting apparatus has been adopted to various manufacturing apparatuses as well by making use of an advantage which enables a tiny amount of the liquid to be exactly landed on a predetermined position. For example, the liquid ejecting apparatus has been adopted to a display manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a color filter such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode formation apparatus which forms an electrode such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display or FED (Face Emitting Display), and a chip manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a biochip (biochemical device). Then, a recording head for the image recorder ejects a liquid ink and a coloring material ejecting head for the display manufacturing apparatus ejects each solution of coloring materials of R (Red), G (Green) and B (Blue). In addition, an electrode ejecting head for the electrode formation apparatus ejects a liquid electrode material and a bio-organic material ejecting head for the chip manufacturing apparatus ejects a solution of a bio-organic material.
Such a liquid ejecting head includes a piezoelectric device which changes the volume in a pressure chamber where a nozzle has an opening, and a common liquid chamber (also referred to as a reservoir or a manifold) which supplies the liquid to the pressure chamber. As a known liquid ejecting head, there is a liquid ejecting head configured such that the upper surface of the common liquid chamber is sealed by an elastic film (flexible film) having flexibility and thereby pressure fluctuations of a liquid in the common liquid chamber are absorbed (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-306022). Therefore, a space is formed at the opposite side to the common liquid chamber so as not to hinder the elastic film from elastic deformation and the space is open to the atmosphere.
However, in such a configuration, there has been a problem that moisture in a common liquid chamber evaporates via the elastic film and thus the liquid becomes thickened. In order to solve the problem, it has been acknowledged that a tube (bent path) which connects the atmosphere and the opposite side space to the common liquid chamber of the elastic film is made to be slender and serpentine so as to prevent diffusion of gasses. However, it has been an insufficient manner so far. In particular, the liquid becomes remarkably thickened due to moisture evaporation in a case where the liquid is not ejected over a long period of time.